1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to brackets, struts and supporting or hold-down plates, and more particularly to a combination wherein a plate fastens an appliance to a support footing.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Rosenthal, Jr., U.S. D167,722 describes a bed spring support design.
Carver et al., U.S. D173,720 describes a bed spring support design.
Hamlin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,311 describes a device for securing a picture and its stretcher frame in a picture frame, comprising a spring clip formed of a U-shaped resilient strip including a long leg and a short leg, said legs being spaced apart and having aligned openings therein spaced from the bight of the U-shaped clip, for the reception of a screw adapted to engage in said picture frame, the short leg resting flat on said picture frame, a laterally and inwardly curved end portion on said long leg adapted to engage over said stretcher frame, the spacing of said arms and opening leaving a space between said arms and the bight of said clip through which said screw extends, providing a means for securing and end of a picture supporting wire to said screw.
Sheehan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,034 describes a bracket construction for mounting curtain rods and the like to a conventional wooden molding which eliminates the conventional need for screws or nails. The bracket includes an essentially flat base plate from which a pair of opposed curtain rod receiving arms project forwardly and a top flange which projects rearwardly from the top edge of the base plate and is furthermore provided with downwardly projecting tangs. The flange is adapted to contact upper edge portions of the molding and the tang adapted to project thereinto so as to support the bracket in the desired position on the molding. In addition, a side tab rearwardly projects from the base plate and is adapted to contact the side edge or end wall of the molding so as to mount the bracket at the molding extremity. Normally a pair of such brackets are utilized in conjunction with each other, as for mounting at opposite ends of the molding and in one embodiment of the invention to a pair of such brackets are made joined to each other at their bottom edges along a weakened line so that they may be disconnected for use. In addition, the flange and tab of the brackets, whether the brackets are formed individually or in pairs as above-described, may be readily removed from the base plate so that the bracket may be conventionally attached to the molding by screws or the like, when desired.
Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,566 describes a bendible bracket useful, for example, in securing shelves or the like to a wall which includes elongated members preformed during manufacturing and packaged in an unbent condition. These brackets are then capable of being bent into the desired angle and secured to a wall so that shelves or the like may be attached thereto.
Nattel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,092 describes a universal support market for attachment to the back of an electrical box, supporting the box in a hollow wall structure. The support bracket at the back of the box provides a more rigid mounting to support the box when an electrical plug is pushed into or pulled from an outlet. The bracket comprises an elongate strip of sheet material, one end of the strip having a first flange extending substantially perpendicular to the elongate strip, and having attachment means therein for connection to the back of an electrical box, and a second flange at the other end of the strip, substantially parallel to the first flange, extending from the other side of the strip to rest on the inside surface of a wall board, and at least one scored bend line across the strip such that a portion of the strip may be bent in the same direction as the second flange, and substantially parallel thereto to accommodate a different depth of electrical box and a different depth of wall structure.
Hungerford, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,775 describes a device for supporting a plurality of pipes or the like in parallel relationship within a defined space comprises a support bracket which receives a plurality of clamping members wherein a support bracket is readily secured to a structural member.
Duffy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,996 describes an edge protector for protecting goods having at least one edge against damage of the edge by a strap wrapping the goods comprising a force-distributing member for distributing a force applied by a wrapping strap to goods wrapped by the strap in such a manner as to protect the edge from damage by the strap. A spring clip connected to the force-distributing member and engageable with the strap secures the edge protector to the strap. The clip comprises a proximal portion attached to the force-distributing member and a distal portion spaced apart from the proximal portion and adjacent to but detached from the distal portion. The clip is formed with a cam that is contoured so that the strap can be pressed against the cam to elevate the distal portion of the clip relative to the force-distributing member and slid between the clip and the force-distributing member, thereby securing the strap and the edge protector together and militating against their inadvertent separation even upon removal of the strap from the goods.
Meijer, EP 0726102 describes a method for deforming a plate, wherein the plate is bent along at least one bend line, and a plate suitable for this purpose. The invention also relates to a device for manufacturing such a plate in accordance with this method, wherein the method is distinguished by weakening the plate along the bend line prior to bending. According to another aspect of the invention the methods distinguished by weakening the plate, prior to bending, along at least one bend line containing at least a curve. With the method according to the present invention it is possible to transport flat situation the plates suitable for manufacturing products or semi-manufactured products with a three-dimensional form, whereby less space is required for transport. Forming of the products or semi-manufactured products can herein take place by bending parts of the plate along bend lines manually or using a simple tool at the place of destination. A final advantage is that by bending the flat plates with bend lines arranged according to the present invention products or semi-manufactured products with curving surfaces can be manufactured.
The prior art teaches the use of a very large number of straps, struts and other devices for engaging members where it is desired to attach one to another, but does not teach a strap for engaging a heavy appliance with a support footing so that movement of the appliance is restricted. Such is particularly advantageous when ground movement occurs as in earthquakes and such. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
An apparatus comprises in combination, an appliance resting on a support platform and a rigid interconnection strap fastened to the appliance and to the support platform wherein a common face of the strap abuts a face of the appliance and a face of the support platform. The strap is adapted with a reversed lip defining a groove which engages with and receives an upwardly extending lip of the appliance. The strap is fastened to the appliance and to the platform and may be used flat or bent into an L-shape.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of securing a heavy appliance which only rests, but is not fixed in place on a support platform or footing.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being used as a flat plate or bent to form an L-shaped part for surface mounting.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of mounting an anchor insert using the strap as a drilling template.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.